


Sleepy

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [14]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Sleepy

Frodo wandered into the kitchen with tousled hair and sleepy eyes. He stood for a moment, his white nightshirt lifting as he stretched and yawned.

Sam stood next to the stove, his oatmeal suddenly forgotten as he gazed at the vision before him.

"Morning, Sam," Frodo said, smiling.

"Mornin'," Sam said, shyly, peeping at Frodo through downcast lashes.

Frodo walked to him. "Oatmeal? Wonderful! Have we berries for it?"

"We do," Sam said softly, trying to hide how much the sight of Frodo affected him.

"The perfect breakfast.. with the perfect Hobbit."

Sam touched his cheek. "Aye. The perfect Hobbit."


End file.
